Harry Potter: The Musical
by MyImmortalSadExchange
Summary: Rating for lnguage. Harry Potter and all of Hogwarts get put under a spell that makes everyone dance around and sing. Well, only one person is not under that spell, but she has to try and convince everyone of they are doing without making herserlf look li


Name: Harry Potter : The Musical  
  
Author: Stupid_Girl_of_Cold  
  
Summary: Hogwarts is put under a spell and everyone can't help but dance and sing around. Confusion ensues and it's up to a certain student to help everyone see what they're doing, while trying not to make herself look like a «loon».  
  
Note: Hello all! I am back with yet another story. I hope you all loved my other fics. Good. I'm stopping Egypt. For a little while though folks. I'll have another chapter up in a month. Promise. For now. I'm focusing on this fic, G's Angels, and Death by Dominatrix. Don't worry, dudes. That one is still on. OK. Good. Anyway. Read this ficlet!!  
  
Chapter One: You Nasty Girl  
  
Everyone was sitting in the Great Hall, eating their Halloween feast, talking to each other and eating a lot of sweets and treats. Or as Hermione put it, getting a shit load of cavities. Hermione didn't like to eat a lot of sweats, with her parents being dentists and all. No body cared that there was a sturring in their stomachs, or the taste of the pumpkin juice was different. Or the satisfied sneer that was coming from the shadows with yellow eyes, along with a pair of red ones near the floor.  
  
~*~*~* One Hour Earlier *~*~*~  
  
Filch walked into the kitchens and handed a certain house elf a piece of paper. He smiled up at Filch and nodded his head. And without a word, Filch was gone.  
  
~*~*~* In the Hospital Wing *~*~*~  
  
"Honestly Miss Lovegood" Madam Pomfrey hissed as she walked up to Luna who was sitting on a bed in the infirmary. A few kids had taken her wand and had hid it up in a tree. She had climbed up the tree and had fallen out, wand in hand. "You should know better than to climb a tree that big and not be cautious." the old mediwitch scolded.  
  
"I must scold you then. You should never wear white while messing with such potions." Luna motioned to the bottle in Madam Pomfrey's hand.  
  
"This is peroxide, Miss Lovegood." Madam Pomfrey used a cotton ball to apply the peroxide, and when it reached Luna's skin, it started to fizz.  
  
"Cool." she said.  
  
"Yes Miss Lovegood. Cool. Now. I'll put this on your forehead and you can run off to the feast." Madam Pomfrey motioned to the bandage in her hand. She placed it on Luna's head and patted her head. "Now run along. You need to celebrate and get cavities." The Mediwitch said. Luna shrugged, thanked Pomfrey, and ran down to the Great Hall, not expecting what she was going to see.  
  
~*~*~* When Luna Got Into The Great Hall *~*~*~  
  
She ran and set next to one of her Ravenclaw friends, and smiled at her. She smiled back and Luna reached for her glass of pumpkin juice, but stopped when she heard a disturbance.  
  
~*~*~* One minute before at the Gryffindor Table *~*~*~  
  
"Hey 'Mione. Pass me the popcorn." Hermione frowned and passed the candy- covered popcorn to Ginny who sat a few seats down. Ginny thanked her friend and started to eat the popcorn straight from the bowl.  
  
"You guys are going to get sick." Hermione drank some of her pumpkin juice and shifted in her seat. To her, the juice tasted a bit weird. It tasted tangier than it did before. "Odd." Hermione said.  
  
"What is?" Ginny asked. Ginny didn't get an answer because Pansy Parkinson came up from behind Hermione and started to speak.  
  
"Hey Granger. We seemed to have run out candy over here at the Slytherin table . . ." She was going to continue when Hermione turned around.  
  
"That was probably the result of having Crabbe and Goyle at your table." everyone looked at the pair and saw them stuffing the rest of the candy in their mouths. Everyone shuddered in disgust and turned back to Hermione and the Slytherin.  
  
"Well. We see that your table has a lot still. And I, personally, think it's because your fat ass decided to go on a diet." Pansy said. The Slytherins snickered. Hermione looked Pansy up and down, and stood up, Lavender and Parvarti following suite. Pansy was looking extremely sluty that day. Her skirt seemed shorter, and her shirt was tied at the bottom of her bra. Hermione sneered and a gust of wind blew threw the Great Hall. When it settled everyone gasped. Hermione, Lavender, and Parvarti were all dressed differently.  
  
Hermione had on tight jeans with a light green tube top. Her hair was slightly blonde and she seemed to hold herself differently. Parvarti had on a light pink tube top and she had on a mini skirt with light green high heels. Her hair was shorter and it had red high lights in it. Lavender had on a light blue tube top on with jean Capri pants and pink high heels. Her hair was longer and it was curled in ringlets at the end. All of a sudden music started to play in slow tune and then it got faster. Nobody knew it was a Destiny's Child song.  
  
Hermione, Parvarti, and Lavender looked at Pansy and started to advance on her.  
  
//You's a nasty (nasty) Trashy (nasty) Sleazy (nasty) Classless (nasty)  
  
(Parvarti) Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you nasty girl  
  
Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you nasty girl  
  
(Hermione)  
  
Shakin' that thang on that man, lookin' all stank and nasty Swore you look cute girl in them dukes, booty all out lookin' trashy Sleazy put some clothes on, I told ya Don't walk out ya heezy without clothes on, I told ya You nasty girl, you nasty you trashy You classless girl, you sleazy you freaky I ain't never met a girl that does the things that you do Change don't come your way it will come back to you Put some clothes on girl  
  
(All)  
  
Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you nasty girl  
  
Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you nasty girl  
  
(Hermione)  
  
Booty all out, tongue out her mouth, cleavage from here to Mexico She walks wit a twist, one hand on her hip, when she gets wit'cha she lets it go  
  
(Lavender and Parvarti)  
  
Nasty put some clothes on, you look to' down Nasty don't know why you, will not sit down  
  
(Hermione)  
  
Heels on her feet, swear she's in heat, flirtin' wit every man she sees Her pants hangin' low, she never says no, everyone knows she's easy  
  
(Lavender and Parvarti)  
  
Nasty put some clothes on, you lookin' stank Nasty what's your problem, you should be ashamed  
  
(Hermione)  
  
Hard...for women like me who try to have some intergrity You make it hard...for girls like myself who respect themselves And have dignity  
  
(Parvarti)  
  
You nasty girl, you nasty, you trashy You classless girl, you sleazy, you freaky N-A-S-T-Y ya nasty, F-R-E-A-K ya freaky Girl where's your P-R-I-D-E, put some clothes on  
  
(All)  
  
Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you nasty girl  
  
Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you nasty girl  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh  
  
(Lavender)  
  
You so nasty girl, you so...you so nasty girl Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh You so nasty girl, you so...you so nasty girl Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh Put some clothes on girl!  
  
Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you nasty girl  
  
(Hermione)  
  
Nasty nasty girl//  
  
Everyone blinked. Did that just happen. Did Hermione Granger, Gryffindor prefect, Lavender Brown, and Parvarti Patil just sing? Luna rubbed her eyes and stuck her little finger in her ear. Hermione put the palm of her hand in Parvarti's face and walked out of the great hall, shaking her hips, Lavender and Parvarti following suite.  
  
Luna watched them leave and was going to get up and run after them, but Ginny got to it first, only to abruptly stop.  
  
TBC . . . 


End file.
